Today, many computers utilize intermediate file formats to convert documents into a format that can be recognized by a printer. These intermediate file formats are sometimes in page description languages. Personal computers typically utilize a software module or print driver to convert a document into an intermediate format that is recognizable to the printer. So, each computer that wants to print a document generally has to install the appropriate print drivers to convert the document into the intermediate format, which can be problematic and time consuming. From this intermediate format, the printer can generally create the information needed to print the document. Often, however, the intermediate file that is sent to the printer is larger than the original document. So, increased bandwidth may be necessary and/or increased transmission times may be observed. Also, utilization of an intermediate page description language can lead to loss of fidelity in the finally printed image. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that the invention has been made.